Ice Cream & Cherry Kisses
by Redheaded Bandgeek
Summary: AJ hasn't had ice cream in a while... Why? Daniel didn't allow it. Months since their break up, she has a sudden craving, and there's only one person that can take care of her craving... CM Punk. Just a nice and sweet One-Shot :


**So, I was inspired to write this while I was at Chick-Fil-A a few days ago and my mom gave me money to buy some ice cream & I put the stem in mouth 'cause I was THAT bored. Then I saw my Gacho (: Gacho is a type of pants, but me & my friend Abigael(who is a year older than me) were outside and she told me a story of a guy who tried to say 4 in Spanish, and instead of Cuatro, he said Gacho, so it became our #4 and nickname (x**

**I used a diff. restaurant 'cause it would be a better place for this.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

_Dallas, Texas:_ _American Airlines Center: August 13, 2012: 3:04 pm:_

AJ stared at all the various food items in the catering area, skeeming through them in search of what she wanted, not liking anything because she wasn't in the mood for any of them, except for one thin. She had a childish, killer craving for ice cream, which she hadn't eaten since her and Daniel started going out. Even though they had already broken up after a few months, she still hasn't eaten it. It's been a long while now, and she felt like she pretty much forgot how it tasted, or what her favorite flavor is anymore.

"Are you gonna keep standing in line and hold us up or you gonna choose something?" a voice perked up beside her. She jumped at the sudden interruption of her thoughts and turned to look up to the person whom the voice belonged to. Her eyes softened at the person and she shrugged her shoulders,

"I'm hungry but none of what they have here interests me. Besides, Punk, you don't have to wait in line. Nobody does when it comes to catering, well, for us. They don't have what I want at the moment." she exclaimed, making her way to a table, sitting on a chair and let her head fall against the table.

"Ow..." she groaned out softly.

"You're gonna hurt yourself if you let yourself do that a lot. Picky on food much?"

"No, I just have a killer craving for something that they don't have." she said, not wanting to reveal her secret craving at the moment.

"Then, what are you in the mood for? I'll take you." he offered, fumbling with his car keys in his pocket. Her eyes lit up, and she smiled, grabbing his arm and leading him to his black rental car. He unlocked the doors and she quickly hopped in the passenger seat, closing the door, buckling her seatbelt, anxious to get to where she wanted to.

"To where?" he asked, starting up the engine, closing the door and buckling his seatbelt.

"Well, I heard there's an ice cream place called Braum's like 30 minutes from here..." she answered shyly, looking down.

"Alright then- wait, did you say ice cream?" he smirked at her childish craving. She blushed, turning away and facing the window.

"So? I haven't had ice cream in months." she admitted, a bit shamefully.

"Why not?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Daniel didn't approve of it." she whispered, her hand glazing over the window.

"But, you and Daniel haven't been together for like 4 months, and STILL you haven't eaten any? Why?" he asked, confused.

"I don't know... I guess I felt intimidated. When he started telling me what to eat and what not to, he called all the junk food I ate, 'garbage', and that I need to stay thin." she admitted, and his eyes softened, understanding. In his opinion(and pretty much the rest of the roster), AJ was already thin when she had began here, until she mysteriously started losing more weight, and now, Punk knew why.

"That bastard." he growled out. He started driving to Braum's; it was a nice little place, ceiling fans, regular tables and benches and chairs, brown tiled floor, and there was a small market on the other side to buy ice cream, cones, fruit, etc.

She looked over every order on the wall, trying to choose, until her eyes settled on a well known sundae, her eyes shining with fascination.

"Punk! If I get a banana split, would you help me finish it?" she asked, playfully tugging at his shirt and jumping like a little kid. He chuckled at her,

_'She's too cute.' _he thought.

"Sure, since you're only like 95 pounds, I doubt you could finish it." he teased, in which she playfully smack his arm as they proceeded in the line. A girl who looked to be about 18 came up to them, a wide smile on her face.

"And what can I get this lovely couple?" she asked, a bit cheerfully.

"Um, we're not-" started AJ, but was interrupted.

"A banana split, please." Punk said interrupting AJ, smiling as she looked confused as to why he didn't tell her they weren't a couple. The girl giggled at the two,

"Perfect choice for a couple! Is that all?" she asked, smiling at their cuteness.

"Um, yeah." she answered, the girl leaving off to make the banana split, as AJ was unaware of Punk's arm around her waist, and when she did, she smiled softly. She watched in awe as the sundae was made, and she could hardly contain her excitement,

"Punk! Look at all the toppings!" she exclaimed, jumping in joy into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist as if saying 'thank you'.

"You literally never had a banana split?" he asked, amused by her joy and action. She shook her head,

"Sadly, no." she said, burying her face into his chest, taking in the scent of his cologne.

"Daniel is such a douche then." he said, and she looked up, staring into his green eyes, him looking at her brown doe eyes,

"Um, your order is ready." said the girl shyly, not wanting to interrupt their moment. They broke their gaze and she slid down his body, and he faced the girl and she handed him the container, and he paid, leading her to a table in the corner.

"Are those cherries?"

"No, they're tomatoes. Psh, of course they're cherries!" he playfully told her, only to receive a playful smack on the arm.

"I don't know which flavor to try first." she told him. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Just try all of them at first." he suggested, which she did.

She took the spoon and licked the ice cream off, enjoying the wonderful, sweet and cold sensation that overcame her.

It was about 15 minutes until they had finished, laughing and making jokes and talking about their favorite comics, and talking about their co-workers, friends and family. She looked down at the container to look at the last cherry just sitting there, which was hers 'cause Punk ate the other one. She picked up the cherry and pulled the stem off and putting the red fruit ball into her mouth, chewing it & swallowing it and smiled, looking at the stem in her hands.

"I'm a good kisser, you know." reminding herself of what she could do with the stem.

"Suuure. How would you know?"

"I can tie it into a knot in my mouth." she told him, twirling it around her fingers.

"That supposed test of a good kisser?"

She nodded, smiling.

"Bullshit, I'd like to see that." he challenged.

"Watch me." she told him, a bit seductively, in which she had no intention of it sounding like that, but she liked it. She put the stem in her mouth, and after about a minute, she stuck out her tongue to reveal a the stem in a knot.

"That proves nothing." he told her, teasing her.

"Then what else proves you're a good kisser, then?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe _this_." he said, and before she could question him, he put a hand on her lower back and the other behind her head, pulling her close to him and gently placing his lips on hers, closing his eyes. She was shocked for a second, but kissed him back, closing her eyes and deepening the kiss, placing her hand behind his neck and the other grazing up and down his arm. They both pulled away slowly, running out of breath, until he brought her lips to his once more for a final peck, and he opened his slowly, taking in AJ's beauty.

"You really are an amazing kisser." he told her, smiling as their foreheads touched.

"You're not so bad yourself." she told him, giggling softly.

"We should go now..." he told her, throwing away their trash and taking her hand in his, walking out, until he saw in the corner of his eye, the girl that had attended them earlier smiling widely at them. She gave him two thumbs up and he chuckled, and they walked out, walking into the car, driving to the arena.

"How about we go to my office?" suggested AJ, since she is the General Manager for RAW. He agreed and they sat on the couch, until she layed her head on his lap, him stroking her hair.

"Does this mean... that we're..." started AJ shyly.

"If you want it to." he told her, silently praying she'd say yes. She smiled at this, and sat up and sat on his lap, facing him.

"Yes, yes, yes." she said, covering his mouth with hers, and wraping her arms around his neck as his were around her waist. The kiss was passionate, no dominence, just lips moving in sync with eachother.

"Aye, lass, do you thi- woah!" Sheamus said, walking in but stopped in his tracks as he saw the new couple kissing. They broke apart, stood up and fixed themselves up, now standing awkwardly with Sheamus in the room. Sheamus raised an eyebrow, Punk was rubbing the back of his neck and AJ was shifting her weight on the balls of her feet, looking away shyly from them. Sheamus caught the look in Punk's eyes, and he grinned, giving him a look that said 'You got some explainin' to do, fella'.

"I'll come back later! See ya, lass! See ya, fella!" he said, quickly walking out, locking and shutting the door.

As soon as the door shut, they looked at eachother and burst out laughing, interwining their fingers together.

"This'll be fun." she said, staring into his green eyes. He smiled softly at her, and pecked her lips as she tackled him onto the black leather couch, his back hitting the leather first, her straddling him.

"You taste sweet, like ice cream and cherries." he said, idicating what they had eaten earlier.

"You too." she said, laying her head on his chest.

"I hope I don't find another stem inside your mouth." he joked and she giggled,

"Maybe... maybe not." she giggled.

**So, you guys, I might not be updating as much this month, or ya know... 'cause Marching Band camp, and it's like 7 FREAKIN HOURS LONG AND IT IS EXHAUSTING! I can't help but drift in and out of conciousness...**

**BUT, I will be reviewing a lot, and answering messages, and I'm hoping to start a series soon (:**

**Thanks you guys!(:**

**much love xx**


End file.
